


Overwhelmed

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Submissive Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Keiji hadn’t taken him home that night, but he’d taken Koutarou’s number. And told him he’d call… maybe. The smile that garnered was what made the decision for him. An easy smile, if a little shy. The smile was when he knew.





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 14: Sensory Deprivation**
> 
>  
> 
> I feel like this is a tad disorganized/stream-of-consciousness, but please take it as Akaashi’s overflow of feels about finding the perfect sub for him and not me just bein asfk’l;dksl in the brain when I wrote this. (^_^;)

Koutarou was tall and broad and thick in all the right places, with eyes that _glowed_ with happiness or lust so intensely Keiji felt almost trapped by them during their sessions. Almost. But, he was also sensitive, easily discouraged and easily distracted.

He always got so, so keyed up, so interested and restless and _excited_ that he just couldn’t come down from it.

He was lovely.

Keiji often found himself thinking about the first time, in the low-lit bar, that he saw him and Koutarou had asked to buy him a drink. Wearing a grey suit that somehow matched his wild hair, Koutarou had leaned a little clumsily on the bar with his tie hanging untied from his neck. He was overconfident, came off a little shallow at first, but once Keiji had smiled, he softened immediately. Then, he was all blushes and peeks of teeth and fingers tracing nervously around the condensation on his beer glass, a perfect complement to Keiji’s knotted fingers around his own bourbon.

Keiji hadn’t taken him home that night, but he’d taken Koutarou’s number. And told him he’d call… maybe.

The smile _that_ garnered was what made the decision for him. An easy smile, if a little shy. The smile was when he knew.

After the first date, Keiji knew that what they could have together—what they _would_ have together—couldn’t start so formally. With cuffs and collars and rings and things. Negotiations. They’d met in a bar not far off from either of their offices, not in a club where everything was out in the open, if not on the table, designated with colors and bands and obvious interest.

He could introduce it to Koutarou slowly, ease him into the idea of hands around his neck or marks on his ass, if he liked—he would coax the desire to obey out of him eventually, because for Keiji it was a part of how he… loved. He thought it wouldn’t be easy.

But Koutarou took to it, dived right in, without having to be convinced.

After their sixth date, after one particularly fantastic steakhouse dinner, after Keiji led him to his apartment by the hand, and led him to his bed by the tie, after they kissed and nearly ripped off clothes and moved against each other and finally, finally, moved in each other, Keiji had Koutarou writhing, and he had him writhing for a good, long while.

He was twisting, twitching in his sprawl on Keiji’s bed, chest heaving and moans loud and choked. He clenched his hands into the red sheets in one moment and flexed them flat in the next as Keiji worked him for _so long_. _So long_ straddling his hips and riding him, getting his fill.

Keiji liked drawing things out as much as the next Dom, but this wasn’t that. This wasn’t a scene and they hadn’t teased at the idea. It wasn’t even showing off, like Keiji had discovered on their second date Koutarou liked to do for him, being reckless or brave or boisterous and outgoing just to please Keiji.

It was that Koutarou was so _overwhelmed._

Unthinking, Keiji hunched forward, rubbing against him as he reached out to cover Koutarou’s gorgeous, burning eyes with his hands.

“Come on, love,” he whispered. And wasn’t _that_ overwhelming too? Pet names, so soon?

But Keiji’s loss of control wasn’t nearly as overwhelming as Koutarou when he cried out, his big hands sweeping up to hold Keiji’s waist as he shoved into him. Filled him up perfectly. Stretched him wide and fucked him deep.

“Yes,” Keiji said, eyes fluttering closed at the biting fingernails at his back. “Fuck me. Fuck me with your beautiful cock. Koutarou—”

Koutarou pressed up into Keiji’s fingers, and into Keiji, with a groan.

“Come for me,” Keiji demanded. And even if he was a little shaky, a little overexcited himself, he rolled his hips and smiled—moaned—when Koutarou obeyed.

He cried out with one final thrust and shook when Keiji held him down in the bed, waiting patiently through his aftershocks. And then, when his body unbowed and his hands unclenched, Keiji swept his fingers from Koutarou’s face and into his hair.

“Tha—thank you,” Koutarou croaked after a long, quiet moment. The most quiet he’d ever been, if Keiji was honest, right here in the dark room, still hard from his orgasm, still buried inside Keiji. His face was sweaty and ruddy, but he looked so content it was perfect. Irresistible.

Keiji leaned back down and kissed him. “Anytime, love,” he murmured, nuzzling at his cheeks a little when Koutarou made a small noise and pulled his arms around him.

“I really liked that,” he said into Keiji’s neck. “Your hands. I was so…”

Keiji nodded, letting him trail off as he played with his hair. “You needed something,” he supplied.

“I needed you,” Koutarou said, simply. It made Keiji’s stomach clench and his neglected cock bob against their bellies. “Do you—need me to—?”

Reluctantly, Keiji leaned away with a shake of his head. He pulled one of Koutarou’s big hands in his and wrapped their fingers around his cock, saying, “Stay right where you are, you’re perfect.”

After that night, when things got too intense, Koutarou even asked, in that brave, sweetly heedless way he did, for them to try it again. First, to close his eyes on nights like this with just the two of them, or to use their hands, or to tie his ties around his head, resting them over the bridge of his nose and holding him in the darkness so he could let go and focus all at once.

When Keiji finally told him the things he’d like to do with him—coaxing or wrenching or pleasing or hurting—and their plugs and floggers and saying when and how much, Koutarou asked to use blindfolds during their play. Supple leather or soft silks, depending on the occasion, as he knelt on the rug in front of Keiji, knees spread and chest heaving, cock red and thick and jutting out between his thighs waiting impatiently for Keiji’s word, mouth open on a constant breathless moan, always asking for the reward of a kiss.

With Koutarou, as it had been since seeing his smile that first night in the bar, it was restless and exciting and intense and new. But it was easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are appreciated. :)
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
